


Curiosity killed the cat

by SponsoredByLays



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Smut, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/pseuds/SponsoredByLays
Summary: Tommy finds a mysterious box in Wilbur's office, he tries to open it but Wilbur catches him and decides to "punish" him with the things in the box
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Wilbur no longer works in an office, this is old. (Which is also why thw writing is kinda shit for the most part) Hope u enjoy nonetheless! (And for the love of god, don't fucking read if it makes u uncomfortable, read the tags!)

Tommy was currently at Wil's office, they had just finished streaming and were simply talking. 

"Uh one second, I need to use the bathroom" Wil says and walks out the room 

Tommy decides to look around, the office is quite small so there isn't much he can really do. 

Except when something catches his attention. In the corner of the room there's a shelf with a box on it. Just a singular box, Nothing else on the shelf. That made him a little more curious than he already was so he decided to check it out. He goes up to it and just as he reaches it he hears the door opening. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Wil slightly shouts, which makes the other jump and let an almost inaudible yelp. 

"I- I didn't- Uh-" He stutters out 

Wil just goes up to him pulling the box out of his hands. "Don't you think it's a little rude to go through others' belongings without permission, Tommy?" 

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking-" 

"Hm, maybe if you're so curious why don't I just show you what's in the box, and perhaps the items to teach you a lesson." He smirks 

Tommy is obviously confused. 

The brunette grabs him by the arm and sits him on his lap on the couch. It happens so fast the younger doesn't even have time to react. 

"Now... I want you to be quiet, okay? Don't want anyone hearing us." Wil whispers into his ear and reaches for the box next to him. 

Tommy is still processing what's happening but understands when the box opens and it's just filled with...sex toys. 

"W-Wait- No- Wil, please" He quavers and starts squirming around, but that just causes Wil's grip to tighten. He pulls out a red gag out of the box and just the sight of it makes the blonde shiver. 

"Wil- seriously- this is weird I don't like this pleas-" He's cut off by the older wrapping the gag around his mouth and head. Tommy is still confused and it just happens too quickly, he just starts sobbing, choking on his own tears. 

"Awh Tommy, I haven't even started, and look at you already crying pathetically" Wilbur whispers into the others ear, he then starts taking the boy's clothes off,but the blonde quickly tries to stop him "Tommy, don't protest and I'll consider going easy on you. Don't make this harder for yourself" He says harshly in the others ear 

Tommy just keeps crying but finally lets him undress him. Tommy's a little hesitant when Wil gets to his boxers but he couldn't do anything even if he wanted. 

Wil pulls out a white blindfold and red bondage. He moves Tommy off his lap and so that he's sitting horizontally on the sofa. He ties and blindfolds him quickly 

'How many tears does this child have?' He rolls his eyes, as he reaches for his own pants, slowly pushing them down to his knees. 

Despite being bound, Tommy keeps struggling. He cannot see but he can feel the older's hands all over his body. 

Tommy then feels his shirt being lifted up, he can't help but keep panicking. 

'This is actually fucking happening holy shit fuck fuck fuck fuck' 

He can't deny the fact that he might've had a small crush on Wilbur before, but this is not even close to what he wanted. 

He wanted Wilbur to LOVE him to be GENTLE with him. 

This was not the Wilbur he had once fallen for. 

Lips brush against Tommy's skin, taking a taste and running across one of his nipples. 

He involuntarily lets out a moan, that's slightly muffled by the gag. 

"I know you're fucking enjoying this, Tommy. And as much as I want you to have a good time, this is a punishment after all." Wilbur smirks and picks the other up again, placing him back on his lap. 

Tommy lets out a loud yelp when his Wilbur's hand makes contact with his bare ass, Tommy panicks, struggling against the older's hands that held him down. 

Wilbur's hand came down on his ass with a hard 'smack', leaving Tommy breathless. He spanked him again, then a third time, and the pain was intense. Tommy was trembling and his breath was choppy, but something told him that this reaction wasn’t just from the pain. 

He raised his hips, trying to reduce the friction between his cock and the older's leg. Wilbur viewed this as defiance, and the next smack was hard enough to force his hips forward and force another muffled moan out of him. 

Tommy could feel his orgasm building, and he realized that he was going to come right of his pants if Wilbur kept this up. He squirmed in attempt to get free, but only succeeded in grinding his cock against Wilbur. 

The larger man was just too strong, and the realization that he was completely overpowered sent heat straight to Tommy's crotch, and was enough to drive him over the edge. He gasped and moaned wildly and gyrated his hips as spurts of hot cum shot into his clothes. 

"Tsk, already? I didn't even get to the fun part yet" Wilbur asks smugly 

He quickly takes everything off of Tommy, placing the younger in a sitting position on himself. 

A feeling of dread settled in the pit of Tommy's stomach. Too embarrassed to look Wilbur in the eye, he hides his face in the older man's shoulder. 

"So, what have you learned today?" 

"T-To not look through other people's stuff?" Tommy asks, voice shakey 

Wilbur hums, pulling him closer. 

"Good. Now let's clean up and get out of here before I get another noise complaint."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me so make sure to leave one :D I know it's kinda short but as I said, it's an old prompt that was already half done, so I decided to add some stuff and finish it then post it :)  
> also this was alllll for @Garbage 😩


End file.
